When we met
by ILoveStana1
Summary: Kate had just lost her mother, she goes on a trip to europe. Castle needs new inspiration for his books, he goes on a holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: nope, own nothing.**

**AN: Rick is 22, Kate 20. It is 2013. **

**Enjoy! :D **

_**This story is for Alexa, my dear friend. **_

_**Hope we will meet some day.**_

When we met,

She turned around, running away with one thought 'I need to get out of there.' She heard her father screaming that she need to come back. But she didn't. She could hear the hurt in his voice, but her broken hart decided to let her body run away.

The street was full of people but she didn't hear anything besides her own voice, telling the cab driver the address of the hotel where she stayed. The traffic was horrible, all the people came back from their work on their way home. Back to their kids, husband or wife. That time was over for her.

After thirty minutes they reached the hotel, she gave him twenty bucks. The paper was a little wet of her tears. She jumped out of the cab, running towards the doors she heard the cab driver yelling that she forgot her change. The doormen held the door open for her, she give him a watery smile. He nodded once, closing the door behind her.

She took the elevator up to her room, the hall was empty. The flowers on the wall were making her sick with their happy colors. She just wanted to rip them all off the wall. With big steps she walked through the hall, tears running down her cheeks.

In her room she grabbed her suitcase, throwing her clothes and toiletries in it. Tears leaving spots on the fabric of her shirt, why did it happen? She knew it would happen once but she didn't expect it to happen now.

She took the elevator down, an young woman with a little kid were staring at her. She heard herself saying that they needed to look at their self's, this wasn't the normal Kate. The moment the door opened she was out of the elevator. When she had checked out she took a cab, telling the driver to bring her to the airport.

She had stopped crying, ashamed of her tears. On her way to the airport she took her phone out of her pocket. Her dad had tried to call her several times, she didn't call him back. She bought a last minute ticket to Italy, her dream to travel through all the European countries was going to begin.

When she had paid the driver she walked to the gate, security checked her bag and a woman named Lily checked her in. When she finally sat down on her seat tears were falling down again. She stared out of her window, her peace disturbed by a touch on her shoulder. She turned her head, a men sat down next to her, handing her a tissue. She took it and wiped her tears away, when she looked up she saw the him smiling at her. His smile was warm, letting her feel save. She didn't need an explanation he already knew.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was time for his yearly holiday, after almost a year of writing he had time to leave town. This year he wanted to do something out of the country, maybe Europe.

His mother had recommended Italy, the beautiful buildings should give him enough inspiration for two books. It wasn't such a crazy idea, he had always wanted to see Italy so why not this year?

He had bought some last things for his trip, sun cream and some snacks. When he walked around the corner he saw a woman, not older than twenty, running towards a cab. Tears were running down her face, an older man, probably her father, screamed at her to come back.

He walked over to them "Sir? Can I help you?" he asked without thinking. He didn't even know them, why would he trust him?

"Uhh no not really…" His face was filled with grief.

He directly knew what had happened, "I'm sorry for your loss." He said while he shook the hand of the other man.

"How did you…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, "You are Rick Castle! The author!"

"Yes sir, that's me." He was happy when a little smile came on the man's lips.

"My wife loved your books, she had them all." He looked down at his hands trying to held back his tears.

"How did she died?" He asked a little scared, he didn't want to upset the man.

"She… she was killed." That moment his tears came out.

"I'm sorry… If there is anything I can do to help just ask." He gave the man his card.

"Thanks but that is not necessary, you have to write books not help people like me."

"I want to help people who lost their beloved ones, that is what I do too." He replied and squeezed the men softly in his shoulder.

They talked a little more before he saw the time, "Holy! My flight leaves in three hours! I'm sorry but I need to go now."

"That's okay, we will speak another time." They said goodbye and Rick ran towards his loft.

Luckily he had his bag standing in the room, he dumped the new bought stuff in it, checked of his boarding pass was in his bag, and left. The ride to the airport was different, that woman had lost her mother today. She was only two years younger than him.

When he finally sat down on his seat he heard someone crying. Her sobs were short and soft like someone who didn't want to cry in public. He looked at the seat next to him, the woman had her head turned around to the window. When he touched her shoulder she turned around, her face red of crying. He gave her a tissue, she wiped away her tears.

Wait, didn't he met this woman before? No that was… or did he? Ohh! It was the daughter of Jim, the man he met earlier today.

She wanted to explain why she cried but he shook his head, "I already know."

"What?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I saw you running away earlier today, I talked with your dad." He wiped the fresh tears away with his thumb.

"Oh…" was her response.

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the grief**

**AN: this was really hard to write, for people who know me understand. It's not that long but I had a writer's block. From the 11****th**** until the 17****th**** I will be on horse camp so I can't write or post sorry guys.**

**For her, my sweet Alexa. **

* * *

When we met,

Kate had cried in his arms, she thought it was weird, she didn't even know the guy! But it felt good, it felt like home and besides her father knew the man. She had seen his face somewhere but she didn't know where, maybe it was someone of her mothers work?

Wait, she was crying in a man's embrace but she didn't even know him. She didn't even know if he was okay with it!

She wriggled herself out of his arms, "Sorry" she curled up in her own seat with her head to the window.

The clouds were like cotton candy and when she could see the world beneath them she felt lonely. Her mother was gone, she ran away from her dad, from her friends, her school, everything. But that was what she did, running away from problems was her specialty.

She felt the man's hand on her shoulder again, "Hey, you don't have to be ashamed of your tears."

His voice was warm, too warm, new tears were gathering in her eyes. How could he do this to her? Letting her cry, how?

He felt her body shaking with sobs, the sorrow of this woman had was heartbreaking.

She didn't move but kept crying, he couldn't just let her cry like that, could he? Her body stopped shaking, her sobs had stopped.

"I can't be weak…" Her voice was soft, filled with grief.

"Don't keep those tears inside, you need to let them out. If you don't they will follow you forever." He pulled her back in his embrace.

"Who are you?" she whispered against his chest.

"I am Richard Castle." He rubbed her back softly, just a friendly touch nothing more.

"The author?"

"Yes that should be me."

"My mother loved your books…" it was a shot in her chest, going straight to the hart, when she said it out loud.

When he looked at her again he saw the lines under her eyes, "You need to sleep."

She didn't move, she just stayed in his arms. After ten minutes her breath was rhythmical, she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her, amazed by her. She trusted him completely, maybe that was because he was her rock in the wild sea. When the first days were over she would push him away. If he was still there…

It was hard to see her like this, venerable and alone. The tears had dried on her cheeks, but the nightmare she was having made new tears falling down. They made her cheeks wet again.

"Kate… wake up Kate."

"Mom…" Kate whispered when she woke up.

When she realized that it was all a dream her heart dropped. She remembered everything and all the pain came back. She looked up in Castle's eyes, apologizing without words. She curled up in her own seat again, looking out the window just like she did when he first saw her.

This time he let her alone, let her cry alone. Sometimes that was the best thing to do, to let them accept the fact that the person was gone, that he or she will never come back.

She stared out the window, feelings rushed into her mind, leaving as fast as they had come. She felt empty, there was a hole in her heart that made her feel like she felt. Losing someone is always hard, she knew that, but this was different. She didn't die from a natural cause, no she was stabbed to death.

Her thoughts made her forget time, when a loud voice pushed away all those thoughts she came back to earth. They were almost at the airport, she had to put her seatbelt on.

* * *

When they were at the airport she turned her phone on. Her father had tried to call her, but again she didn't called back. When he called her again she picked up.

"Hey dad."

"Katie where are you?" he sounded like he had drank a whole bottle of scotch.

"I'm on a holiday dad."

"I was so worried. Come back Katie"

Yes he was drunk.

"No dad I'm not coming back soon."

When her dad started to cry she hung up. Tears won't bring her back so why cry?

That moment she decided to stop crying, to be strong.

What she didn't know was that her grief was gathering up in her heart, it will come out. The question was when.

* * *

**For you my love :***

**Review please :D**


End file.
